


You Tagged Me

by ibumblebee



Series: Merlin fics [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Singer!Arthur, famous!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibumblebee/pseuds/ibumblebee
Summary: Arthur is one of the most famous singers in the world but his relationship with Merlin is still a secret. That is until Arthur posts a picture of him on his main account instead of on his private one...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415194
Comments: 15
Kudos: 336





	You Tagged Me

”Ehh Athuh!” Arthur is sitting on the couch in the living room with the TV remote in his hand. He had been flipping through the cannels but gotten stuck on the latest episode of The Great British Bakeoff. The cakes look so delicious and his stomach rambles to remind him that he has yet to eat breakfast.

“Athuh did you do somefing?” Arthur looks up to see Merlin come out of the bathroom. He has a toothbrush in his mouth and is looking at the phone in his hand. He has wrinkled his eyebrows and looks very confused. That and the toothpaste smeared around his lips makes Arthur snort.

“What would I have done?” he asks, muting the TV.

“I don’t knou, somefing. Wait.” Merlin goes back into the bathroom, spits and re-enters. He has still toothpaste around his mouth.

“I have gotten like thousands of new following requests on instagram in the last half hour.”

“You have toothpaste on your face.”

“For the love of God…” Merlin disappears back into the bathroom and the sink starts running. Arthur unmutes the TV and watches as one of the contestants places a flower made out of marzipan on their cake. His stomach rumbles again. He should really get started with breakfast. Merlin comes back into the room, still looking confused at his phone.

“But don’t you think it’s weird…” he starts just as Mary Berry says;

“One minute to go bakers!”

“Shush! They are just about to finish the cakes!” Merlin pulls the remote from Arthurs hands and mutes the TV again. Arthur makes a disagreeing sound but Merlin is the one to speak first.

“Arthur! Why is my closed account with 143 followers getting 1200 requests in ten minutes?”

“I don’t know! Maybe they are mistaking you for someone else?” Arthurs eyes doesn’t leave the TV.

“How? No one would ask to follow @dragon_lover_3 is they didn’t somehow know that the owner of that account is dating one of the most famous singers in one of the most popular bands in the world!”  
That finally gets Arthurs attention. He looks at his boyfriend’s face.

“Well I haven’t done anything! It’s not my fault!”

“It’s not mine either!”

“Then I guess that is not the reason people are searching for dragon_lover_3 on instagram!”

“Says i_love_wizards…”

“Stop teasing me! You are the one who named my private account so people wouldn’t find it. Where else would I post embarrassing pictures of you to our friends?”

“Speaking of that, didn’t you post a picture of me on there this morning?”

“Yeah, cause you were sleeping in a very weird position. Like a vampire.”  
Merlin types something on his phone and looks more worried by the second.

“I can’t see the picture on your account.”

“Merlin… You and modern technology isn’t always the best combo”, says Arthur and rolls his eyes. They both know that one is true.

“I know how to use instagram…” Merlin snarls back. He types some more and Arthur turns his attention back to the TV. The bakes stress to finish every last detail in the last seconds.

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice sounds faint.

“Huh?”

“Arthur.”

“What?” He snaps his attention back at his boyfriend.

“Arthur you utter clotpole?”

“WHAT?”

“You didn’t post the picture on your private account. You posted it on the public one!”  
Arthur freezes. No. He didn’t. He had checked that, hadn’t he? He couldn’t have posted a picture of a sleeping Merlin to the account with 18 million followers. No.

“No.”

“YES!” Merlin squeals. “And you TAGGED ME! You tagged dragon_lover_3 in the post with the caption ‘Why is he so weird? But I guess this is better than when his bony elbows murder me in my sleep’”  
Arthur feels all the blood leave his face.

“Noooooo!!!”

“You complete arse!”

“I will delete it, fuuuuck!” Arthur stands up from the couch, searching for his phone. When he can’t find it on the table or on the sofa he growls and begins throwing away pillows. He finds it and hurries to open Instagram.

“Arthur, the post has already two million likes. See, I told you that this was your fault!”  
Arthur finds the picture on his main account and hits delete. But he knows the damage is already done. With two million likes, of course people have it screenshotted. It will spread like fire.  
They are both silent for a moment. Mary Berry sticks a fork into a cake and takes a bite. Arthurs appetite is suddenly gone.

“I’m sorry”, he says at last, sounding defeated.

“No, it’s okay.”

“Fuck, I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

“Arthur, it’s okay. I mean, you certainly could have done it smoother but we will fix that later, yeah?”  
Arthur looks up at him with big, unhappy eyes.

“You’re not angry?”

“No Arthur, I am not angry. I didn’t think it would happen today but I guess I have to get used to it.”

“But I thought you weren’t ready to go public yet?”

“I said that a month ago. I have changed my mind.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, if I am dating such a clumsy clotpole as you I might as well get all the benefits from it.”

“Ha. Very funny.” It doesn’t sound like Arthur thinks it’s funny at all. Merlin sighs.

“Arthur, it’s okay. I was about to propose it soon anyway. I don’t like having to sneak around, and I really don’t like when we have to hide when we are in public and I really REALLY don’t like when you walk red carpets and people flirt with you.”

“Jealous huh?” Arthur smirks.

“As I said; I want the rewards I get for putting up with you.”

“You know I don’t care about any of them Merlin.”

“Yeah, but if we were public, they would know it as well and back off!”

“First, you are really hot when you are jealous”, Merlin snorts. “And second, I don’t think that stops even if we were public.”  
Merlin groans.

“So, you want to do this? For real? Go public?”

“Yes Arthur. I want the world to know that I, the nobody Merlin Emrys, sleeps with one of the richest and most successful people of our generation. But please choose a nicer picture next time!”

Twenty minutes later there is a new post on @arthurpendragon’s instagram. It’s a selfie of two men, one blond and one dark-haired. The blond has his arms around the other as they sit on a beach. They smile at the camera. The caption reads: _Let me introduce you to @merlin.emrys._ Half an hour later instagram crashes.

**Author's Note:**

> *Updated*
> 
> Hi! Thank you for reading! I acually wrote a prequal to this called 'Buy A New Phone' so if you like this you should check that out!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655289


End file.
